Hello Again
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Ami runs into someone that she thought she would never see again. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Again.**

By Bashfulglowfly

Ami stood in the bookstore perusing the newly issued biology book she had just pulled of the shelf. She vaguely noted the noise behind her but didn't pay close attention until she was knocked into the shelves. She dropped the book as she clutched at a shelf to keep from falling to her knees.

She looked up to see who or what had ran into her and found herself looking into the faces of some high school boys who obviously went to the School of Thuggery. The creep closest to her looked her up and down and sneered. He thrust his face into hers. "Why doncha watch where yer goin', skinny bitch!"

"W-what?" stammered Ami.

"W-w-w-what?" mocked the boy. He leaned forward again; Ami moved her head back so that he wasn't breathing his cigarette breath into her face. "Ya heard me. Ya ran into me! Whatcha goin' ta do about it!"

"She should pay ya damages, Rock-san!" said one of his friends. The others laughed.

Rock smiled evilly down at Ami. "That's a good idea. Gimme your money. Ya owe me for nearly hurtin' me!"

Ami opened her mouth but she was overridden by a deep voice with an almost casual drawl. "Why don't you just leave. I doubt you even know how to read and you're dragging down everyone's IQ points just by being here." Ami turned and looked at the person who spoke up.

Her heart stopped.

The man looked almost bored but she could feel the energy coming off him. He was already anticipating violence and was looking forward to it. "Please. Don't make yourselves look any more stupid than you already are. Get lost."

Rock growled and swung at the man. Who simply smiled.

Rock whimpered as his fist was caught in one large hand. Ami heard a bone break as the hand squeezed.

Ami's savior spoke softly but clearly. "You are very lucky that the man who loves this young lady isn't here." He released Rock's hand. "Otherwise the police would be dealing with your bodies…or worse."

Rock swung at him again. And, again, his fist was caught. Ami winced at the sound of several more bones breaking. Rock sagged to his knees whimpering.

The man looked over the rest of the shocked thugs, his blue eyes ice hard. "Get your friend here and get lost before I lose my temper."

The other boys all swallowed hard and grabbing their formerly oh-so-brave leader, they ran out of the bookstore.

It was Ami's turn to swallow hard as she looked up at the man who had protected her. "Hello, Jadeite." She was surprised at how calm her voice was.

Jadeite smiled. "Hello, Mercury. But, since you aren't in uniform, shouldn't I call you Ami? Or would you prefer that I call you Mizuno-san?"

Ami smiled faintly. "Ami is fine." She tilted her head. "The man who loves me? And what could possibly be worse than their bodies?" she asked delicately.

Jadeite chuckled. "Zoicite, of course." He leaned forward, widening his eyes in mock horror and whispered in her ear. "And damaged BOOKS!"

Ami couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

Jadeite grinned and held out one hand. "Yamamoto Jun. Pleased to meet you! All my friends call me 'Jade'." He smiled at Ami's raised eyebrow. "Trust me. There are probably a half a million or so men with the name of Yamamoto Jun just in Tokyo alone. There were four others in my elementary school, so using Jade was just easier."

Ami frowned. "You knew that you were Jadeite way back then?"

He shook his head. "No, my dad gave me that nickname after we went to a jade exhibit at a museum and I was able to talk about the various types. He didn't know that I knew that much about the subject. _I_ didn't know that I knew that much about the subject." He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Ami but I can't stay and talk. I have to meet some people before too long." He hesitated. "I know you are shocked to see me. Yes, we are all alive. But, please, don't say anything to the other girls about us." He got down on one knee and grabbed hold of her hand. Ami blushed as people began to whisper excitedly around them.

Jadeite looked into her eyes. "I swear to Selene that we are not evil. That we will NEVER hurt you." He stood up. "At least not intentionally we won't. We're guys. You're girls. There are always misunderstandings. But we won't _hurt_ you. I promise. Just don't say anything just yet."

Ami took a deep shuddering breath. "Okay. I won't say anything to the other girls."

Jadeite smiled. "I'm glad it was you that I ran into. You are intelligent and rational. With someone else, I probably would have been flambéed before I even was able to say 'Hi'." He grinned. "And just so you know, I'm not flirting with you. I'm being charming."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want my arm ripped of my body and get beaten to death with it. I also don't want to be set on fire because someone thinks I'm flirting."

"She'll probably set you on fire anyways."

"Probably. But I'll deal with it when the time comes." He patted her hand lightly. "I don't know when I'll see you again. But stay well. I promise we'll tell you everything when we're able to." He released her hand and strode out of the bookstore.

Ami stood and shook for a moment. She needed to talk to someone and she had just promised not to say anything to the other girls. Her eyes widened when she realized that Jadeite had left her a loophole!

Ami knocked loudly on the apartment door. Her other hand was clenching her book bag so hard she could feel her knuckles ache. She knocked again. Finally the door opened and she pushed past the person standing in the doorway. A part of her was appalled at her rudeness but she couldn't help herself. She threw her purse and book bag on a chair and began to pace.

Mamoru closed the door and stuck his hand in his pockets as he leaned against a wall watching her. He was fascinated with Ami's agitation. He didn't think she knew how.

"He said that I couldn't tell the other girls." Her voice was raspy. "He didn't say anything about you. I don't know if he overlooked that or if it was deliberate but he did say that I couldn't tell the other girls."

"Well, I'm certainly not a girl. Who told you that you couldn't tell the other girls?"

Ami continued pacing, her movements jerky. "Jadeite."

Mamoru straightened and with two great strides he was at her side. He forcibly turned her to face him. His hands were almost painful on her shoulders. Midnight eyes stared into lake-blue ones. "What do you mean?" His voice was harsh. His face tight. She could see that he was fighting painful memories both old and new.

Ami took a deep, shuddering breath and told him of the encounter at the bookstore.

Mamoru release her shoulders. It was his turn to pace. "He swore on Selene and said they weren't evil."

"Yes."

"And that, eventually, they'll tell us everything."

"Yes."

Mamoru ran a hand through his black hair. "Then I guess we'll just have to wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Again.**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Two**

Ami looked around at the Observatory lobby. There were incredible murals on all of the walls. It was too bad that Usagi and Makoto had caught colds after their last fight against the youma. But falling into a lake in early spring would make anyone ill, Senshi or not.

Ms. Haruna clapped her hands together for attention. "Students, the lecture is going to begin in ten minutes, please make your way to the auditorium. And remember you are representing Juuban Middle School, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. And if I catch _anyone_ being as so rude and inconsiderate to be using their cell phones in any way shape or form, I will take them from you. You will get detention and your parents will be the only ones who will be able to get the phones back."

She ignored the groans and mutters of "meanie" and "sadistic dictator" and other derogatory terms and began shooed everyone into the auditorium.

Ami settled down into her seat. She was looking forward to the lecture. She had been studying the stars and the solar system using normal means and her mini-computer but she was looking forward to seeing how someone else would see things.

Lost in her thoughts, she listened with only part of her attention on the Head of the Observatory as he spoke. "…for your lecture today, one of our best graduate students, Takaki Nobuyuki."

Polite applause drew Ami out of her thoughts and she looked up…and nearly choked.

He hadn't changed. Still very handsome. Still extremely tall. Still with the long brown hair and sparkling eyes. Makoto would love him. She had loved him.

Nephrite.

He obviously still loved the stars and enjoyed talking about them. He was an engaging speaker. He didn't just stand behind the podium and drone on. He moved across the stage, gesturing often to the screen showing slides, photos and animation. Ami looked around. Most of the girls, and a few of the boys, were obviously enchanted with him.

"Okay. That's it on my part. Any questions?"

Hands shot up all over the place and Takaki-san began to point at various students. He answered their questions. He smiled and ignored the questions that asked if he had a girlfriend or what his phone number was.

Finally Ami raised her hand. She held her mini-computer in it to help get his attention. "Yes, the young lady with the item in her hand, what is your question?"

Ami stood up and when her face could be seen, Takaki paled but recovered. Ami bowed slightly. "Takaki-san, do you think that there was once life on the other planets in our solar system?"

Whispers began as the other students snickered about that brain Mizuno asking such a stupid question. Takaki coughed lightly. "Well, most scientists…"

Ami interrupted. "With respect, Takaki-san, I wasn't asking about most scientists. I was asking about _you_."

Takaki stared at her for a moment. Then he laughed. "You are an interesting person." He walked to the edge of the stage, his hands in his pockets. He stared at the floor for a moment. Then he raised his head and looked her in the eye. "In my heart of hearts I believe long ago that the other planets had great civilizations that make this current one look primitive in comparison." Then he bowed.

Ami returned the bow and sat down. Whispers exploded. She ignored the stares.

"Of all the observatories in Japan, you had to come to mine."

Ami turned around and looked at the man standing in front of her. He wasn't looking at her but over her head into the distance. She knew that he wasn't looking at the hills but looking at something deep within his memory.

"Sorry, but I wasn't the one who made the plans for this field trip."

He focused back on her. "The only reason I'm coming near you is that you're alone. I didn't see Jupiter or Moon with you. I know that you all go to the same school."

"They couldn't come today. They're both sick."

Concern flared in his eyes. "Jupiter lives alone! Is she okay? Have you checked on her?"

Ami smiled, she had called Makoto just a few minutes ago. "She's fine. She's taking cold medicine, drinking lots of water and sleeping." She hesitated. "I didn't tell her you were here."

Nephrite snorted. "I'm not going to tell anyone that I saw you either."

She tilted her head. "Why not?"

He leaned one hip against the railing. "Because I don't want a black eye and assorted bruises from a psycho little bugger who's pissed that I've seen and talked to you before he was able to."

"What?"

Nephrite explained. "Zoicite was pissed off that Jade saw you first. And defended your honor. Of course, it could have also been that Jade said you were cute and that you had nice…um, a nice…body part."

Ami blushed.

Nephrite laughed. "Yeah, Jade's still a moron. You would think that after a thousand years there'd be a filter between his brain and his mouth but there isn't." He looked at her. "I know that Jade made you promise not say that you saw him. I'm going to ask you to make the same promise."

Ami looked at him. "I promise not to tell the other girls that I saw you."

"That's good. Thank…wait." He looked at her with narrowed brown eyes. "You promise not to tell the other girls that you saw me? That's what Jade made you promise?" Ami nodded. Nephrite growled and ran a hand through his hair. "That moron. The other girls." He looked back at her. "You told him, didn't you."

Ami blinked. "Told who?"

Nephrite frowned at her. "Don't turn dumb on me now. Both you and I know who. Endymion."

"Yes. I told him."

Nephrite cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes. "How did he take it?"

"He was shocked."

"Who wouldn't be? Did he say anything else?"

"He was surprised that Jadeite swore on Selene that he wouldn't hurt us. And he said that we'll just have to wait."

Brown eyes stared into blue for a long moment. Then Nephrite got to one knee. Like Jadeite, he took hold of her hand. "Sailor Mercury, I swear on Selene that I, Nephrite, and my fellow Shitennou have no intention of hurting or harming you or this planet."

Ami didn't trust herself to speak, her throat was too tight. She could only nod.

Nephrite got to his feet and took a deep shuddering breath. "I've got to get back." He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "Give that to Jupiter for me."

She raised an eyebrow "But don't tell her it was from you?"

"Please don't say anything to the other girls." He walked away. Then stopped. With his back still to her, he turned his head slightly so she could see his profile. "But you can tell Dymion."

Mamoru opened his apartment door at her knock. They stared at each other for a moment. "Who?"

"Nephrite."

Mamoru opened the door wider and let her in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Again.**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Three**

"We're really going to have to stop meeting like this."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I could quit my job and you could quit school and we could just stay in our apartment all day long with the cats that we rescue."

Ami chuckled. "Mother, the building already has two Crazy Cat Ladies, I doubt they'd appreciate two more."

Dr. Mizuno laughed. "And we'd both be driven insane by the inactivity. I think that things will get back to normal once this new group of interns gets settled in." Dr. Mizuno stood up and kissed Ami's cheek. "I have to get back. Are you going to stay a little while longer?" Ami nodded. "Alright, but don't stay too long. I'm sure you still have studying to do. I'll take care of the bill. See you in the morning!"

Ami watched as her mother hurried off then turned her eyes to the busy street on the other side of the window. Periodically she sipped on her cup of tea.

"May I sit down?"

Ami looked up at the man standing next to the table. She smiled and gestured to the chair that her mother had been sitting in. "Please, join me."

The man placed his own cup of tea on the table before sitting down.

"Lunch with friends?" Ami asked.

"Co-workers. Something we try to do at least once a week. To bond and connect with each other." His voice was dry. "How is your mother?"

"She's well. The hospital is keeping her busy." The small talk was amusing Ami. "And how are you?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. No black eyes."

"Yet."

"He wouldn't dare."

"I take it he figured out that Nephrite saw me at the Observatory."

Kunzite sighed and shook his head. "Neph tried to tell me privately but Zoi has sharp ears. The fight was brief but ugly." He looked at Ami. "By the way, I'm Tsukino Kazuya."

Ami's jaw dropped. There couldn't be _that_ many people with that particular last name. "Tsukino?" She asked weakly.

Kazuya smiled faintly. "Usagi's my cousin."

Ami felt like an idiot but she still was shocked. "How, in the name of Selene, have you managed to keep Usagi from telling us that?"

A rusty laugh came from his throat. "I cheated." He admitted. "When she first came into her powers, I was stronger so I bespelled her. Every time she opens her mouth to tell you, she starts talking about something else. She's angry with me because of that but if she thinks about it, she'd be able to break the spell. She's stronger now."

Ami laughed herself. "That explains why she suddenly starts talking about going shopping or some other nonsense when we're having a serious discussion about our enemies."

Kazuya shrugged. "Sorry about that. But I needed to protect us."

Ami tilted her head. "Why?"

He took a sip of his tea and placed the cup back in its saucer. "Because you weren't ready. None of you. And I really didn't feel like dealing with lightening strikes and third degree burns."

"You didn't mention Venus or myself."

Only because she was watching him closely did she notice the almost imperceptible flinch. "Drowning isn't that much fun." He took a deep breath and stared out the window. "I wouldn't be able to take the heartache either." He said softly.

"Her heart hurts too." Ami's voice was equally soft.

"And so I stayed away." Grey eyes met blue. "It's still going to be hard on her. She's fought longer than all of you. The scars left on her psyche are deep."

"You aren't giving her enough credit."

"Perhaps."

"No, you really aren't." Ami's voice was firm. Kazuya looked at her. It was obvious that he was surprised that the one he knew to be the quietest and shyest of the Senshi was speaking to him so firmly. "She is strong. Yes, she has been hurt a great deal. But if she doesn't have our love…YOUR love…I think she will become lost."

Kazuya eyed Ami cautiously. "You know about her family life."

"She doesn't talk about it much."

"My…source…tells me that it is…precarious. That woman pushes and pushes her. I don't want Minako to lose her temper and do something to a civilian that will cause her to have regrets for the rest of her life."

Ami, emboldened, laid her hand on his. "Then go to her. Let her know that you are there for her. That all of us are there for her." She frowned at him. "And don't tell me it's not that easy. It is."

"We'll help."

Startled, Kazuya and Ami looked up. Mamoru smiled down at the two of them. He was holding Usagi's small hand in his much larger one. Usagi grinned at the grimace that Kazuya gave at the sight. She stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "I finally broke your stupid spell."

Kazuya leaned back in his chair, picked up his teacup and calmly took a sip. "Took you long enough."

It was Ami giggled at Usagi's growl at her cousin. It was as if a tiny kitten was threatening a Great Dane.

"We'll help." Repeated Mamoru as he helped Usagi into a chair then sat down himself. "We've figured out how to do it. Without anyone getting fried, toasted or otherwise killed."

"How?"

"Dreams." Said Usagi. "Dreams that will show the girls what happened to the Shitennou and that they didn't betray Endymion or the rest of us."

"It's not going to be pretty, is it." Said Ami.

Usagi looked at her friend. The blonde's normally brilliant blue eyes were solemn. "No. It won't be pretty. It's going to hurt."

"I understand. Growing up always hurts." Ami took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

It had been three days since she'd seen Kunzite. Usagi and Mamoru hadn't been kidding when they said that the dreams were going to hurt. That didn't begin to describe the horror she'd been forced to watch. Her mother had heard her screams and came running into her room. She had held her until Ami had sobbed herself out and fell back asleep. She hated doing it but she'd lied to her mother and said that she couldn't remember what she had dreamed.

Makoto had spent the night with Rei and the two of them, after they had woken from the dream, stayed awake and talked for the rest of the night. They told everyone later that they had been afraid to go back to sleep in case the dream was waiting for them.

Usagi had convinced Minako to spend the night with her. When the dream had ensnared Minako in its horrors, Usagi called for Mamoru to come and the pair broke her free and held her close for the rest of the night.

Usagi had apologized for the way that she had shown them the Truth. But she and Mamoru carefully explained their reasoning behind it. What they had been shown still affected them. But they forgave their Princess and her Prince because they understood that was the only way they could have accepted the Truth. They wouldn't have listened if the Shitennou had just suddenly appeared in front of them trying to explain that they had never betrayed Endymion, Serenity, the Senshi and their respective kingdoms.

The girls were gathered at the Shrine. This was where they'd agreed to meet the Shitennou for the first time in centuries. Minako, Rei and Makoto had been upset with Ami that she hadn't told them about seeing the Shitennou but they understood about promises made.

The fiery priestess knelt calmly on the porch, her violet eyes stared unseeing out into the distance. Makoto sat on the steps, chewing on a thumbnail. Minako paced back and forth in front of the steps, her hands running through her blond hair dislodging her red bow. Ami sat next to Makoto, her hands nearly bloodless from being clenched together.

Mamoru leaned against a post. His casualness belied by the tense look around his eyes. His arms were around Usagi who leaned against him, her back against his chest. She was probably the calmest person there. Her head was tilted back against his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

_If she's asleep, I just might actually smack her!_ Thought Ami.

That line of thought was derailed when Usagi opened her eyes, raised her head and looked towards the steps.

Minako stopped her pacing and the other three got to their feet.

Coming into sight were four men walking side by side up the steps.

Nothing was said as they reached the top and walked towards the group waiting for them.

Minako choked on a sob and her feet didn't even seem to touch the ground as she ran to Kazuya and leapt into his arms. Instantly one arm held her close while the other stroked the blonde's hair as she broke down and sobbed into his shoulder. Kazuya didn't say a word but strode away around the corner of the Shrine.

Rei stood as Jade approached. The pair didn't say a word as she took his hand and led him inside the Shrine. Ami glanced over her shoulder and saw the pair enter the room that housed the Sacred Fire.

Makoto walked forward and stood in front of Nobuyuki. His hand reached out and brushed her cheek. "Hello, Sparky." He said softly.

Makoto laughed. The sound echoed joyously around the courtyard, joined by Nobuyuki's. He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and twirled her around. Makoto flung her arms wide as if she was trying to grasp the Sun then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nobuyuki held her close and strode into the trees.

Ami couldn't move. She could only stare at the man she had longed for. The man that she had yearned for. The man that she had spent a lifetime missing. Her other half.

Zoi's neat dark blonde ponytail bounced softly against his back as he walked closer to her. His bottle green eyes glowed as he took her in his arms.

His kiss broke her brain.

They didn't notice as Mamoru led Usagi off to give them privacy.

Eventually, they had to breathe. Green eyes gazed into dazed blue ones as they lightly panted. Ami smiled shyly at Zoi.

He smiled back.

"Hello. Again."


End file.
